Zac and Vanessa oneshot Zanessa
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: Remember 2008, when they arrived in Japan?  On Vanessa hand was drawed a hand, and on zac's hand a ring & the word love.  Here's my opinion about that.


Hey guys!  
>So this time a one-shot ,again about our favorite couple!<br>This is based on the OLD pictures in 2009, when they arrive in Japan.  
>In the pictures Vanessa had an drawed heart in her hand.<br>And on Zac's hand was written '' Love '' and on his forefinger was drawed a ring.  
>So here's my idea. <p>

As we were past the customs we were sitting waiting till they would call our flight.  
>You see, we are going to Japan. To premier High School Musical 3.<br>It's sad cause this is the last movie, and the last premier so we had to make the best out of it. 

''you're tired babe?'' He said while he stroked my hair.

'' hmmm… Just a little bit, it's still early ya know?'' and I was right.

It's only 7 AM. This morning went a little weird.  
>I'm an early bird so I already toke an shower while I let Zac sleep.<br>Then I wake him up he tells me 5 more minutes, I sigh kiss him on the lips  
>and he's fully awake.<br>Then in the car ride Zac's talking like crazy about how excited he is, and I get tired.

He laughed, '' I know sweetheart, I know. But you can sleep on the plane okay? '' 

'' hmm k. ''

_'' __Passengers for Flight 0897 Japan please get on board of your plane ''_

''That's us babe, c'mon''

****

It was 3:43 PM to be exact.  
>Van was still in a deep sleep.<br>The moment we we're ready for take of, and I looked to my right  
>she was already fast asleep.<br>I just smiled. I kinda felt bad for her, cause she may be an early bird but she went to bed late yesterday. She couldn't sleep cause she was way to excited.  
>She was like a little kid who was excited for his first day for school.<p>

I softly kissed her forhead, I didn't want her to sleep the whole ride cause then she wouldn't get no sleep this night. We still have 18 more hours to go. 

''baby… hey beautiful wake up'' I whispered gently in her ear.

She moved her head a little bit.  
>'' hey gorgeous, wake up baby''<p>

Her eyes opened and she looked my tiredly in the eyes.  
>I put my arm around her shoulder.<br>'' hey sweetheart, did you had a nice sleep?''

She looked around tiredly probably cause she didn't know where she  
>was at the moment.<p>

'' yes I have… what time is it?'' she whispered.  
>'' almost 4 o'clock.. you slept all the time, I just thought I should wake you up cause other wise you'll be wide awake when it's night. ''<p>

She nodded in agreement. She looked at the window beside her.  
>Vanessa always wants to side next to the window.<br>We always used to fight about that, and then laugh about it.  
>It was our silly thing. <p>

I grinned and gave her a kiss on her ear and then whispered in her ear  
>'' what do you see ''<br>She turned around,

'' well duh. Clouds ''

I laughed and stroked her hair.

For the rest of the 4 hours we watched the movie that was playing and goofed off and just had fun.  
>By the time we finished our dinner I could tell Van got bored.<p>

'' you're bored ness? ''  
>She turned her head<p>

'' yeah I am, didn't you brought my macbook?

'' yeah, wait a minute let me grab my bag ''

I grabbed my bag and got her macbook out.  
>'' you also want you'r e earphones?''<br>'' yes, please.''

I grabbed all the things she wanted an gave it to her,  
>she started her macbook and opend up Itunes.<br>She plugged in her earphones and together we listend to our favorite music.

A few hours later it was almost 11 PM.  
>the most passengers in the first class were asleep already.<br>But me and Ness being our stupid selfs decided to stay up.  
>Nessa was doing a puzzle in a magazine.<br>I grabbed her pen. 

I nuzzled my nose in her hair,  
>'' I love you baby ''<br>she placed the magazine on her lap and placed the pen on the magazine and looked my way.  
>She giggled , gosh I loved her giggle.<p>

'' I love you to honey ''  
>She put her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.<br>As we pulled back I held her close.

'' I really do baby, never forget that.''  
>she smiled<br>'' If you never forget that I love you too ''  
>And I smiled too<p>

'' I won't promise '' and I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

'' HEY! Give it back! '' she whispered loudly.

'' nah-ah gimme your hand please.''

She raised her eyebrow.

'' Zac, why?''

'' Just cause, please give me your hand baby?''

She finally gave him and let her hand rest in my hand.  
>I got the pen and drawed a kupido heart on her hand.<br>she smiled, and then she stole the pen out of my hands.

'' hey I wasn't done yet. ''  
>'' shh, don't shout think about the other passengers '' she giggled.<p>

'' yeah yeah whatever.''  
>She grabbed my hand and wrote <strong>Love<strong> in her beautiful manuscript.

Then she made a fake ring on my forefinger.  
>I grinned, I didn't had my kuuipo ring on, I got her hind.<p>

'' sorry baby, it's in my luagge. ''  
>She smiled softly , ''that's oka '' <p>


End file.
